Mechagiras
, also spelled as Mecha-Giras, is a robot that appeared in Ultraman 80. It appeared in episode 5. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Planet Bam to Four Dimensional Space History Ultraman 80 Mechagiras was a robot built by the Bam aliens to attack Earth. After Takeshi was captured, and furthermore, unable to transform into Ultraman 80 because of a machine built by the aliens, Mechagiras was sent to assault the city, firing its arsenal on the city, and not even U.G.M’s assault team could damage the robot. Once Takeshi had escaped and destroyed the machine that prevented him from calling forth 80, Mechagiras was again let loose. Ultraman 80 appear and clashed with the machine, but its energy shield prevented the Earth’s hero from touching him, and its missiles quickly floored 80. The hero managed to find a way around the shield, however, and flew into the air and circled the robot, firing bolts of energy into it from all sides. As Mechagiras was damaged, Ultraman 80 lifted the robot out of the Fourth Dimension and finished off the machine with his Saxium Ray, destroying Mechagiras and the Alien Bam. Trivia *Mechagiras's roar is a reused roar of the Toho monster, Gigan. *Mechagiras, originally supposed to be named Mecha-Guirus, has the name Mecha meaning "robot", and Guirus meaning "many horned dragon/dinosaur". *Mechagiras seems to be a Tsuburaya interpretation of Mecha Godzilla . Powers and Weapons *Energy Beam: Mechagiras can fire an energy ray from its mouth. *Missiles: Mechagiras can fire missiles from its mouth and chest in rapid succession. *Force Field: Mechagiras can generate a blue force field around itself to protect it from physical and projectile assaults. However, the force field can only exist when Mechagiras remains in the 4th dimension. As soon as it leaves, its field disappears. *Dimensional Travel: Mechagiras can create dimensional holes in order to travel long distances. *360 Degree Head: Being a robot, Mechagiras can rotate its head 360 degrees, allowing it to fire in any direction. However, overusing the joint will make Mechagiras slow and cause the breakdown of inner joints. Weakness As stated above, Mechagiras cannot overuse his 360 degree head. Mechagiras also has a very fragile design that makes him low on defense. NotMechagodzillaBeam2.gif|Energy Beam NotMechagodzillaMissiles.gif|Missiles NotMechagodzillaBarrier.gif|Force Field thatsdifferent.gif|Dimensional Travel OkThatsJustMechagodzilla.gif|360 Degree Head Merchandise The first known figure of Mechagiras was released by Popy in 1980 as part of the "King Zaurus" toyline. It has about four rotating parts and stands at approximately 6-7 inches in height. Its detail and paint job are incredibly show-accurate, especially for being a much older figure. Unfortunately, this figure of Mechagiras has fallen into obscurity and has become extremely rare over the last few decades, being an extremely elusive and expensive figure with its vintage status. In more recent years, another figure of Mechagiras was created by a lesser known brand called MARRS. The figure is made in a "chibi" style and is much less show-accurate than Popy's as they were trying to go for a much "cuter" design with the figure. It's somewhat common in stores in Japan, but is still somewhat of an obscurity in other countries. 5645586315_7c472d4734.jpg|Popy Mechagiras from Popy Japan mechagiras_fig.jpg|Ditto. mechagiras_fig2.jpg|Ditto. mechagiras_fig3.jpg|Ditto. mechagiras_fig4.jpg|Ditto. mechagiras_marrs.jpg|Figure of Mechagiras, by MARRS. Gallery MECHAGIRAS I.jpg MECHAGIRAS V.jpg Mechagiras-0.jpg Mechagiras.jpg Mechagiras-1.jpg Mechagiras 0.jpg Mechagiras_v_80.jpg MECHAGIRAS II.jpg Mechagiras-80.jpg MECHAGIRASVI.jpg MECHAGIRAS IV.jpg Mechagiras 1.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Kaiju